Avalon
by andromeda2004
Summary: The Andromeda get saved by an unknown ship who claim they are from the future. What they got to tell will shock the crew of the Andromeda. CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY UP, SORRY FOR THE DELAY !
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Andromeda or anything connected to Andromeda. It all belongs to Tribune and / or the Sci-Fi Channel. And of course Gene Roddenberry.  
_**Attention:** _Some phrases and names are taken from other shows because I lack the normal intellect to think of names my self. I know, I suck, but it's easier this way ! Further more the original story line will be a little altered the is seen on the series. Please review !  
_  
**Chapter One: The Visitor**  
  
_Begin Season 3: The Andromeda was under attack from a alien species who had the outnumbered. As Dylan ordered the retreat...  
_  
Dylan: Beka, get us out of here !   
Beka: What do think I doing !?!   
Tyr: Then do a better job women !   
Beka: For men your size you two are really squeamish !   
Andromeda: Incoming missiles. All hands brace for impact.  
  
_As the alien ships kept firing on the Andromeda Harper made an unsettling announcement..._  
  
Harper: Uhm, boss, we just lost engines !   
Dylan: Oh great ! Get them back online now ! Tyr keep firing on our new friends !   
Rommie: Captain, I can't take much more of this. If we don't get out of here soon, we will be destroyed.   
Dylan: I know, I working on it okay ?   
Beka: There coming around for another attack.   
Tyr: I just lost control on over half our weapons.   
Rommie: Several power relays just blew out. Access to tubes 40 to 80 has been cut. I should also report that our engines are still offline.   
Dylan: Just give them everything we've got.   
Tyr: Perhaps we should consider leaving the ship ?   
Dylan: I'm not leaving my ship, Tyr. !   
Tyr: Just a thought.  
  
_The Andromeda kept firing but it didn't help much. More and more missiles hit there target and before the crew knew it they were crippled._  
  
Andromeda: Primary power is offline. Secondary power is on 21 percent. We are venting atmosphere on 12 decks and our engines en weapons are offline.   
Beka: What do we do, Dylan ?   
Beka: Dylan ?   
Dylan: Abandon ship.   
Harper: What ? We can't just leave ?   
Dylan: We have no choice, Mr. Harper. Get to an escape pod. Andromeda, activate self-destruct. Alpha-Breaker 9900...  
  
_Before he could finish the code...  
_  
Rommie: Captain, there is something happening 20.000 km of port. It's...some kind of distortion.   
Dylan: Can you be a little more specific ?   
Rommie: Sorry, captain. I don't know what it is. T  
rance: There's something coming out.   
Dylan: Let's see it.  
  
_As all of them watch the view screen they saw the ship coming out of the distortion. All of them had never seen this kind of ship..._  
  
Harper: More bad guys ?   
Dylan: Andromeda, scan it.   
Andromeda: Unable to comply, captain. Our scans are being deflected by the unknown ship.   
Beka: Dylan ! Look !  
  
_The Unknown ship started attacking the alien aggressors and it was winning..._  
  
Harper: Is that ship doing what I think it's doing ?   
Trance: It's winning if that is what you mean.   
Dylan: Beka, what kind of missiles is it using ? I've never seen them before ?   
Rommie: Know one has. The database doesn't recognize them or anything else of the ship for that matter.  
  
_The alien aggressors now went completely for the unknown ship. Completely ignoring the Andromeda. But every missile they shot was stopped by a energy shield around the unknown ship..._  
  
Harper: An energy shield ! Now that is a nifty little device.   
Tyr: It sure is. I didn't know that technology exists ?   
Harper: It doesn't. At least not on that big a scale. And this one even looks stable.   
Rommie: I still can't scan the ship. All my scans are still deflected.  
  
_Just after she said that the unknown ship destroyed the last of the alien ships. Now it turned it's nose towards the Andromeda..._  
  
Rommie: It's coming this way.   
Dylan: I have eyes Rommie ! Harper: What do we do ?   
Dylan: Hail the ship. Rommie: No need captain. They are hailing us.  
  
_On the view screen appeared a good looking young man in his mid twenties. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. Around his forehead he was wearing a black bandana...  
_  
Dylan: I think thanks are in order. So on behalf of me and my crew I thank you. My name is Dylan Hunt. Captain of The Andromeda.   
Young Man: I know who you are Captain. And no thanks are needed. It was out pleasure. My name is Jason and this is my ship, The Avalon.   
Beka: That was some ass-kicking you just gave to aliens.   
Jason: Gomarians...   
Beka: What ?   
Jason: Those aliens. They are called Gormarians and they aren't very nice.   
Harper: Really ? They seemed nice !   
Dylan: Mr. Harper...shut up !   
Trance: Why are you here ?   
Dylan: Trance ! Don't be rude !   
Jason: It's okay Captain. Miss Trance may ask.   
Harper: Then tell us.   
Jason: I think we should talk face to face. May I come aboard ?   
Dylan: Of course. You are most welcome.   
Jason: The I will see you in ten minutes.  
  
_The ten minutes had past and Dylan and the rest all waited for the arrival of there young savoir. The airlock opened and three people came in. Jason and 2 others. An older man and a beautiful young women about the same age as Jason. Harper's attention immediately went to the women...  
_  
Harper: Holy Smokes, my dream girl has arrived !   
Beka: Keep it in your pants Harper !   
Harper: I don't think I can help you with that this time, boss. This is the one, I can feel it !   
Dylan: Well, then this one, will have to wait...this time ! That's an order !   
Harper: Party pooper !  
  
Jason: Captain Hunt. It is good to finally meet you. May I introduce you to the two members of my crew I trust the most. This is Abraham Tellings, a friend of my family and this is Sierra Hartfall, my chief engineer and smartest person I have ever met.   
  
Dylan: It is nice to meet you all. This is my crew, Beka, first officer, Tyr, tactical officer, Trance, medical officer, Rommie, ships avatar and........Harper, our hormonal chief engineer.   
Beka: If he starts humping your leg just hit him with a stick.   
Harper: Hey ! Rude !   
Jason: That was quite the introduction. But I think we should have that face-to-face talk now.   
Dylan: Of course, follow me.  
  
_They all headed towards the conference room...  
_  
Dylan: Please sit down.   
Trance: Can I get you anything ?   
Jason: No thank you, but perhaps my friends would like something ?   
Abraham: No thank you miss.   
Sierra: Some what would be nice.   
Harper: I'LL GET IT !!!  
  
_Harper rushed off to get some water..._  
  
Jason: He always like that ?   
Dylan: Most of the time.  
  
_Harper returned with a glass of water which he gave to Sierra and sat down on the chair next to her, who just looked a little weird towards him. As did they all.  
_  
Harper: What ?   
Dylan: The reason that there chairs on both sides of this table is that each party sits on one side.   
Harper: Well, then this party seems like more fun.   
Dylan: Harper !!!   
Harper: Alright, coming !  
  
_Harper now took a chair next to Beka who just shook her head towards Harper.  
_  
Tyr: Could we get on with it already ?   
Dylan: I agree, if you don't mind of course.   
Jason: Well, what I am about to tell you might sound weird, but please, listen to me until I am done.   
All: Okay.  
  
Jason: There isn't a real simple way of telling it so I'm just going say it. We're from what you would call the future. To be precise 32 years from now. And we have come back to warn you and to save your lives and the lives of billions of innocent people.  
  
Dylan: The Future ?   
Jason: Yes.   
Dylan: 32 Years ?   
Jason: Yes... Well, almost 33. Next month it will be 33 years.   
Dylan: Right...forgive from not completely believing you.   
Harper: I don't think you're the only one here boss.   
Jason: I know it is hard to believe but...   
Tyr: It's impossible to believe, simply because it is impossible.   
Jason: No it is not. You all have seen time travel in some form or another before. Captain Hunts little trip 300 years in the past to see his fiancée for instance, which was really cool by the way.   
Harper: Yeah that was great wasn't it (looking at Jason). You know I made the machine that made that possible (looking at Sierra)   
Beka: Someone get a stick !   
Harper: Alright I can take a hint...   
Dylan: That was different, we went in the past. You can't travel to the future.   
Jason: You right, you can't. But then again what you see a the future is my present.   
Dylan: This is starting to hurt my head.   
Harper: Wait a minute. So this is your past ?   
Jason: Yes and no.   
Tyr: Well that explains a lot.   
Jason. I mean, since we are here now, it is our present to, but when we were in the so called future, our timeline, it was our past.   
Beka: So it this is now you present and you can't travel to the future does that mean...?   
Sierra: Yes, it means we are stuck here.   
Harper: Well that isn't all to bad. It's just how you look at it (looking at Sierra)   
Jason: We always knew this was a one-way trip. But it is worth it.   
Rommie: Why ?   
Abraham: Let's just say that the future isn't what it should have been.   
Trance: Then what is it ?   
Jason: Basically ? Hell !   
Dylan: That doesn't sound like any good. What happened ?   
Jason: You died ! You all did. But we are going to change that.   
Harper: Died ?!? Does that include me ?   
Beka: Harper !   
Dylan: I know I shouldn't ask but...   
Jason: How ? Well that is another story.   
Harper: I think we can make time to hear it.   
Tyr: I agree with Harper on this one.  
  
Jason: Well, here goes...  
  
**PREVIEW CHAPTER TWO:  
**  
_Jason tells who he really is and how the future turned into a hell..._


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Andromeda or anything connected to Andromeda. It all belongs to Tribune and / or the Sci-Fi Channel. And of course Gene Roddenberry._   
**Attention:** _some phrases and names are taken from other shows because I lack the normal intellect to think of names my self. I know, I suck, but it's easier this way ! Further more the original story line will be a little altered the is seen on the series. Please review !  
_  
**Chapter Two: What Happens Tomorrow  
**  
_In the last chapter Jason was about to explain how t all went wrong in the future...  
_  
Jason: It all starts in about 7 years form now. A Cintey scientist will try to open an inter-dimensional portal. Not knowing that billions will lose there lives because of this experiment. No one really knows how he did it but he did. He went in with a small craft and what happened then no one knows. All we know is that 12 hours later the invasion began.   
Dylan: Invasion ?   
Rommie: Who invaded ?   
Jason: We don't there true name, but they are know to us as The Shadows. They are ruthless and had only one objective. To purge our universe of all life.   
Harper: Like the Magog ?   
Jason: No, Mr. Harper, the Magog are boy scouts compared to the Shadows. The Magog kill there enemy in one way or another. The Shadows turn you.   
Beka: Into what ?   
Sierra: One of them.   
Abraham: And you would not wish that upon your worst enemy.   
Jason: The process is slow and very painful. It changes you completely and there is no coming back from it. Once you are turned you will care nothing about old friends, family or live as we know it. All you would want to do is kill everything that isn't a Shadow.   
Dylan: I take you fought back.   
Abraham: Of course, what else do you do ?   
Jason: But you must understand that there were tens of thousands of there ships. All armed to the teeth. And against such a darkness there was little to do then run. We fought of course, but it was never enough. Day by day we had to surrender more of our space to them. Entire worlds were turned. But then you came along Dylan and did what you do best.   
Tyr: Fight ?   
Harper: Play Hoops ?   
Jason: Talk...   
All: Talk ?   
Jason: Yes talk... You understood the danger better then anyone, since you had fought the Magog on more then one occasion. You united to know worlds once more. A last alliance between, Commonwealth, Nietschian and countless other species. Even the Persiads. Together you formed the largest fleet that had ever been assembled. Thousands and thousands of ships and on a Monday morning you led them into battle.   
Dylan: I led them ?   
Jason: Yes, you did. Now the objective was to destroy the Shadow fleet and destroy the gateway so no more re-enforcements could come through it and against all odds, you won. But just when you thought it was save one last shadow ship crashed it self into the Andromeda and destroyed her and everybody on board. It would be our undoing...  
  
Dylan: Well, that...sucks. I always thought I was going to live forever.   
Rommie: So did I, but in my case it should be true !   
Harper: I don't want to die in 7 years !!!   
Beka: Me nether !   
Tyr: But you have come back to stop that from happening ? What will you do ? Go after the scientist ?   
Jason: No one knows who he is except they he is Cintey. So we can't do that. Besides I believe that this battle must happen for the tri-galaxy to unite under one banner. But we are here to make sure that the Andromeda and it crew survive the battle, so that what happens after the battle doesn't happen again.   
Rommie: What ?   
Sierra: After the battle, the only fleet that was still strong was that of the Commonwealth, but with no strong leader like Dylan, it turned into chaos and soon the True Commonwealth was replaced with what is known as the Federation. Think as it like the complete opposite of what the Commonwealth should be.   
Dylan: The Collectors !   
Jason: Yes, they were the ones who took control. Few of us tried to resist but most Nietschians joined it making the Federation the most powerful force in the tri-galaxy, one that no one could resist. A year after the battle against the Shadows, the Persiads were still licking there wounds and were no match for the Federation Fleet.   
Trance: They attacked the Persiads ?   
Abraham: The committed genocide !   
Jason: In our timeline, there are no more Persiads.   
Tyr: Impossible ! They one of the most powerful fleets in the known worlds.   
Jason: Yes, they do now. But not in 8 years. And without the Persiads, the power of the Federation was absolute.   
Dylan: And that is why you came back ? To stop that ?   
Jason: Yes, because I believe if you had survived and led the Commonwealth like you are supposed to, the Federation would never been born.   
Rommie: That is an big gamble.   
Jason: One we must take or at least try to take. Now, Dylan. You will be offered to lead the Commonwealth before the end of this year. It is imperative that you decline !   
Dylan: Really ? They will ask me ?   
Jason: Yes Dylan: And why should I say no ?   
Jason: Because there are things that must happen other wise the battle against the Shadow fleet could still go south.   
Dylan: Things ?   
Jason: Just believe me when I say so.   
Dylan: Believe you ? I'm still having trouble believing that you say who you say you are.   
Jason: I know it's hard but you must try. Besides, then fact that you have never seen a ship like my own and the technology it has before should help convincing you.  
  
Dylan: I run into ships I haven't seen before every week, so I might need a little more.   
Tyr: And why is it that you are here now if what you say won't happen for another 7 to 8 years ?  
Jason: We had thought about coming back a few months before the battle, but we calculated that some events that happened then and must happen in order to win, would not happen. And then more we calculated the further back we went. This was the first save date we could get and we took. So yes, we are a little early but we couldn't do it another way. Trust me, we tried.   
Beka: Well, I'm still not ready to believe this all.   
Jason: Then we will give you more proof.   
Harper: Proof ? Like what ? Jason: I will give you a sample of the hull of my ship. You should be able to date it.   
Dylan: Rommie ?   
Rommie: It would be helpful. Quantum dating can't be forged !   
Dylan: Okay, you provide us with that and if it proves that you say who you say you are we will talk again.   
Jason: Agreed. Sierra, see that it gets done.   
Sierra: Yes, sir.   
Dylan: Rommie, would you please escort our guest to the airlock ?   
Rommie: Of course captain.  
  
_As Rommie led the three visitors to the airlock the rest of the crew of the Andromeda stayed behind....  
_  
Beka: Well ? Do you believe him ?   
Dylan: I think I do.   
Tyr: Are you insane ? You believe that clown ?   
Dylan: He is willing to give us proof. Proof that if I may say can't be forged in anyway.   
Trance: Exactly. Why would he do that I he was lying ?   
Tyr: I think we should keep our weapons ready !   
Harper: What weapons ?!? We are still a little crippled remember ?  
Dylan: About that, try to get us up and running again Mr. Harper. Trance, as soon as the full fragment arrives check it for me okay ?   
Trance: Of course, Dylan.  
  
_They all left the room to start repairing the ship. Meanwhile at the airlock..._  
  
Jason: I get the feeling you still don't believe me ?   
Rommie: Why would you say that ?   
Jason: Just a feeling.   
Rommie: It is somewhat hard to believe, don't you think ? Jason: Well, in that case I will await your results on the hull fragment.  
  
_He shook hands with Rommie and left. Rommie wondered why he did that. It seemed almost forced. So she decided to go to the lab. Back on Jason's Ship._  
  
Sierra: You gave her a hand ?   
Jason: What's wrong with that ?   
Abraham: You want her to find out don't you ?   
Jason: It might help them to believe us.   
Sierra: In that case you could have told them back there. Jason: I could...but I didn't. Let's just wait and see what happens.  
  
_In the lab on the Andromeda...  
_  
Rommie: Andromeda, check to following DNA sample and find a match.   
Andromeda: Scanning Sample...   
Andromeda: Match found.  
  
_Rommie check the findings and with shock in the voice said..._   
Rommie: That is very interesting ! Got to tell Dylan.  
  
_Rommie went to Dylan the command deck were Dylan was...._  
  
Rommie: Dylan, I found something very interesting that I think you would want to know.   
Dylan: What is it ?  
Rommie: When Jason left he gave me a hand.   
Dylan: A hand ? That is wonderful news. When is the wedding ?   
Rommie: Haha very funny. But I thought it was strange so I checked the DNA that is left on my hand and I found something.   
Dylan: What ? Rommie: Well, you might want to sit down.   
Dylan: Just tell me Rommie !  
  
_More in chapter 3..._  
  
**PREVIEW CHAPTER 3:**  
  
_Rommie tells Dylan what she has found. It is something that will change his perspective on this situation..._


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Andromeda or anything connected to Andromeda. It all belongs to Tribune and / or the Sci-Fi Channel. And of course Gene Roddenberry.   
_**Attention:** _Some phrases and names are taken from other shows because I lack the normal intellect to think of names my self. I know, I suck, but it's easier this way ! Further more the original story line will be a little altered the is seen on the series. Please review !  
_  
**Chapter Three: Who We Are...**  
  
_Rommie is about to tell Dylan what she found..._  
  
Dylan: Well, get on with it !?   
Rommie: I checked Jason's DNA and found out that half his DNA is an exact match to someone of our little crew.   
Dylan: Come again ?   
Rommie: He's family.   
Dylan: Family ? Who's the lucky one ? Is it Beka ? He does look a little like her, with the blonde hair and blue eyes, but that's about it.   
Rommie: No, it's not Beka's. (looking deeper in Dylan's)  
  
_It took Dylan a moment but hen he got it..._  
  
Dylan: You have got to be kidding me ! No way ! He's mine ?!?   
Rommie: DNA does not lie, captain. Jason is your son.   
Dylan: Some one is playing a very cruel joke on me. This can't be real. Rommie:   
I have made every test that we have then they all show the same.   
Dylan: He doesn't even look like me, except for the eyes maybe.   
Rommie: The test showed that the other half of his genes are the dominant ones. So is logical to assume that his mother had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
_Just then Jason walked on to command..._  
  
Jason: I got the sample you asked for (Rommie and Dylan looked very strangely at him)   
Jason: By the look you two have on your face I take it you found out.......Surprise !   
Dylan: I need to sit down.   
Rommie: You are Dylan's son ?   
Jason: Yes, at least that was what my mother always said.   
Dylan: Your mother ? She told you about me ?   
Jason: Yeah, she told me a few horror stories now and then.   
Dylan: Sitting down isn't helping, I need a couch.   
Rommie: Who is your mother anyway ?  
Jason: Sorry, can't tell. That might change to much for my own good. But don't worry Dylan, you haven't met her yet. So there is no need to be worried...yet !   
Rommie: But she's not human is she ?   
Jason: No, not completely, but she looks it. Just like the rest of her race. But I really can't talk about her to much, that could corrupt the timeline.  
Dylan: And what you came her to do doesn't ?  
Jason: That's different !   
Dylan: How ? J  
ason: If I tell you about my mother and you meet her in a few years, you will know what will happen. And most likely it would not happen because you know.   
Dylan: My head starting to hurt again.   
Rommie: So if Dylan would know...   
Jason: I will most likely never been born.   
Rommie: Then I believe it is best to keep information about your family to a minimum.   
Dylan: Rommie, could you leave us for a moment and take the hull sample to trance will you ?   
Rommie: Of course, Dylan.  
  
_Rommie left command, closing and locking the door behind her... Dylan and his son from the future just looked at each other. Both with a little forced smile on their faces...  
_  
Dylan: Hi...   
Jason: Hello   
Dylan: How are you doing ?   
Jason: Fine... (Jason looked at him weird)   
Dylan: Good....because I'm not !   
Jason: A little to much huh ?   
Dylan: Just a little yeah.   
Jason: I know it hard to swallow all at once but my mission is still the same. The fact that I am your son doesn't change that.   
Dylan: Oh it changes it alright.   
Jason: My mother was right about you.   
Dylan: About what ?   
Jason: That you couldn't handle it.   
Dylan: I'm handling it just fine.   
Jason: No your not, but don't worry dád, you won't be around anyway.   
Dylan: I won't be around ?!?   
Jason: You'll be dead remember ?   
Dylan: But I thought you came back to stop that ?   
Jason: I'm having second thoughts...  
  
Dylan: Jason, I'm sorry if I over reacted a little...   
Jason: A little ?   
Dylan: Okay, a lot. But you said it yourself. It's a lot to swallow all at once.   
Jason: I know. It's okay though. I didn't expect to much of this anyway.   
Dylan: Of what ?   
Jason: Of you finding out. No offence but I don't know you as my father. I know you as the man who a child with my mother. A captain of a long lost starship. Someone who lives only in other peoples memory.   
Dylan: Your mother raised you alone ?   
Jason: We had help.   
Dylan: Abraham.   
Jason: Yes, he was always around. He is my mentor. Everything I know about fighting, commanding and life it self I know because of him. And when my mom died he was all I had left. He and my crew are my family now.  
  
Dylan: Don't take this wrong, but...what was your mother like ?   
Jason: Imagine someone with a heart made of pure gold. Multiply that times a million and you would have some idea of what my mother was like.   
Dylan: How did she look ?   
Jason: What ?!?   
Dylan: Just curious !   
Jason: Well...she was beautiful... for a midget.   
Dylan: A midget !!!!! Jason: Just kidding. She always said you were easily fooled !   
Dylan: That is not funny !   
Jason: That was a little funny. You should have seen the look on your face.   
Dylan: Are you sure Mr. Harper isn't a live in the future because you have his sense of humour.   
Jason: He will be when my mission is complete.   
Dylan: What's next ?  
  
Jason: Once Trance has confirmed that we are from the future, which you should know by now, we will start upgrading Andromeda's systems. With your permission of course ?   
Dylan: Upgrading our systems ?   
Jason: How would you like some technology from the future ?   
Dylan: Oh, I think I would like that very much.  
  
_Just the Trance walked in...  
_  
Trance: If it isn't father and son !   
Dylan: Rommie told you ?   
Trance: No Harper did !  
Jason: Harper ? How did he know ?   
Trance: He got is from Beka !   
Dylan: Beka ?   
Trance: She said she got it from Rommie.   
Jason: Well, now that we all know...   
Dylan: Do you have the results ?   
Trance: Yes...Jason is telling the truth. Quantum Dating gave a reading of minus 28. Meaning the raw material of the piece of hull was made 28 years in the future.   
Jason: Satisfied ?   
Dylan: I was 10 minutes ago.   
Jason: Okay, then with your permission we should get started on those system upgrades. And while we are add it we could also help with the repairs.   
Dylan: Well, more hands are always helpful and I think Mr. Harper would love some help.   
Jason: You do know he would have to work closely with my chief engineer ?   
Dylan: I feel sorry for her already.   
Jason: Don't worry... I'll give her a stick to defend herself.  
  
_Jason called the Avalon and told them to come aboard once more to help with repairs and start with the upgrades. Dylan told his crew to help them as much a possible. And the very next morning they started working. Jason was working with Rommie in command..._  
  
Rommie: How long will these upgrades last ?   
Jason: We should be done with 3 weeks or so.   
Rommie: Three weeks ? That's a long time.   
Jason: Don't worry, we are in save space. No one will bother us.  
  
Rommie: So where should we start ?   
Jason: Well I thought since you are a warship you would like to see the new weapons were installing.   
Rommie: Would that be by any chance the weapons you used against the Gormarians ?   
Jason: Torpedo's. We call them torpedo's and yes you will get those to.   
Rommie: I like ! What else ?   
Jason: We will upgrade your standard missiles and point defence lasers. Make them stronger and faster. Further more, Harper and Sierra are working on installing shield generators. Once done you will have a primary energy shield and a secondary.  
  
Rommie: With the shields online will we be able to shoot ?   
Jason: Of course. That's the beauty of it. Things can come out but not in.   
Rommie: Anything more I should know about ?   
Jason: We are going to try to give you the ability to go to what we call Transwarp.   
Rommie: Transwarp ?   
Jason: Think of it as the ability to make artificial wormholes.   
Rommie: Like slipstream ?   
Jason: No, as you know slipstream is a very bumpy ride and you will have to jump to slipstream several times before you get where you are going. With transwarp one jump is enough. You could go from one point in the universe to another is a few minutes. But we don't know yet if we can install this on the Andromeda.   
Rommie: Where did you get this technology ? Did the Commonwealth develop it ?   
Jason: No, we got it from a species called the Naharey.   
Rommie: I've never heard of them.   
Jason: That's because they don't live in the Tri-Galaxy.   
Rommie: They don't live here ? Then where do they live ?   
Jason: In another galaxy.   
Rommie: There are no more galaxy's Jason: Do you really believe that the three galaxy's you know of now is all that there is ? That's a little arrogant don't you think ?   
Rommie: Then why hasn't anyone been there before ?   
Jason: Because you can't get there using slipstream. The only way to get there is with Transwarp technology. And even then it is difficult.   
Rommie: Why ?  
  
Jason: That's gonna take some explaining...   
Rommie: We have to wait for the program to end anyway do we have time.   
Jason: Okay...Basically what you call the Tri-Galaxy is what we call a universal-cluster. It is when multiple galaxy's are in some what close range of each other. Now in such a cluster there millions of Transwarp conduits so you can travel anywhere in this cluster at anytime. But the amount of conduits from one cluster to another is very different. Most of the times there are only a handful of them. And you would never find them unless you know what you are looking for.   
Rommie: Then the Naharey gave you this technology and they live in another universal-cluster then how did you get this technology ?  
  
Jason: Because they have been studying us for decades now. There ships, like my own, has a device that enables it to slide into subspace. There for making it impossible for other ships to detect. It is the perfect cloak.   
Rommie: Do I get one of those devices ?   
Jason: No, Unfortunally that piece of technology is not compatible with the Andromeda.   
Rommie: Too bad, it would be a very good tactical advantage.   
Jason: I'm sorry, we tried to implement it into your systems but it just wouldn't work.   
Rommie: That's okay. I'm grateful for what you are doing for us. But I got a another question if you don't mind.  
  
Jason: Ask away...   
Rommie: Why did the Naharey give you the Avalon ?   
Jason: Well, that is a question I think Sierra could answer best.   
Rommie: Really ? And why is that ?   
Jason: Why don't you ask her yourself ? We got to go see her now anyway..  
  
_Rommie and Jason left command and headed towards Harper and Sierra....  
_  
**PREVIEW CHAPTER 4:  
**  
_Sierra tells about how they got this ship and the crew meet the Naharey for the first time..._


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Andromeda or anything connected to Andromeda. It all belongs to Tribune and / or the Sci-Fi Channel. And of course Gene Roddenberry.   
_**Attention:** _Some phrases and names are taken from other shows because I lack the normal intellect to think of names my self. I know, I suck, but it's easier this way ! Further more the original story line will be a little altered the is seen on the series. Please review !  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Naharey**  
  
_Jason and Rommie were headed to engineering to see the progress Sierra and Harper had made on the engines. Harper, ever the romantic couldn't stop talking of course...  
_  
Harper: Your from the future right ?   
Sierra: We already told you this.   
Harper: Yes I know.   
Sierra: Then why do you ask ?   
Harper: Well... The Tri-Galaxy Space Race is next week and I was wondering if you knew, you know...   
Sierra: Who was going to win ?   
Harper: Yes ! Do you know ?   
Sierra: I could find out.   
Harper: Really ?!?   
Sierra: But I won't.   
Harper: Ahh come on. Why not ?   
Sierra: Because it's called cheating.   
Harper: Only if you get caught !   
Sierra: No.   
Harper: Do you have any idea how much money we could win with that race ?   
Sierra: Don't really care. I'm not telling.   
Harper: We could split it together. We could but our own planet were we could live together forever.   
Sierra: Now I'm really not telling you !   
Harper: Don't judge the Harper before you had a taste.   
Harper: You know, science isn't the only thing I'm very good in (winking towards Sierra)   
Sierra: That might be the most sexist remark I have ever heard.  
  
_Jason and Rommie walked in..._  
  
Jason: Having fun Sierra ?   
Harper: Sure, a blast.   
Sierra: I have had better days, Jason.   
Rommie: Harper didn't stop talking did he ?   
Sierra: Not for a second.   
Rommie: Now you know what I have to go trough every single day.   
Sierra: How do you keep sane around him ?   
Harper: Hey, I'm standing right here you know !   
Jason: Don't take it personal Mr. Harper.   
Harper: I won't.   
Jason: So, how are the engines ?   
Sierra: Up and running. He might talk a lot but he is a very capable engineer.  
Harper: Thanks...I Guess.   
Jason: And the shields ?   
Sierra: That's going to take a while. We have to place and activate 16 generators.   
Jason: How long ?   
Harper: At least a week.   
Jason: Well a lot of work takes time. But we are on schedule.   
Sierra: Have they started on the weapons yet. No we will start on those when the shields are online.  
Jason: When can we expect Transwarp ?   
Sierra: Within the next 12 hours. We have started adding Transwarp coils to there slipstream drive.  
  
_Dylan walked in..._  
  
Rommie: Captain, slipstream is back online and Sierra says we will have the new Transwarp drive up and running within 12 hours.   
Dylan: Wow, that went fast.   
Sierra: Your technology is more compatible then we thought.   
Jason: Once you have transwarp please report it.   
Sierra: Of course sir.   
Jason: Rommie, you wanted to ask something remember ?  
  
Rommie: Oh yes, if you don't mind Sierra ?   
Sierra: Of course not.   
Rommie: Jason, told me about the Naharey and that the Avalon was a gift from them, but he said I should ask you why he got it.   
Sierra: I wouldn't call it a gift but a way to achieve his mission.   
Rommie: Okay, still doesn't tell me why he got it.   
Sierra: Because I told them to give it to him.  
  
Harper: You told them ? I always says that all it takes is the help of a beautiful women.   
Jason: When your right you are right, Mr. Harper, but there is more to that in this case.   
Dylan: Why would the Naharey listen to you ?   
Sierra: Lets just say I have a lot of influence among the Naharey.   
Harper: Influence ?   
Jason: Sierra, is the daughter of the High King of the Naharey Empire.  
  
Harper: Now I know she is my dream girl. Beautiful, smart and filthy rich.   
Jason: Not so rich as you might think.   
Harper: You just said she's a princess.   
Sierra: Yes, but we do not value money on our world or use it for that matter.   
Harper: Then how do they pay you ?   
Jason: They don't. Not everything revolves around money Mr. Harper.   
Harper: Maybe not in Disneyland but it does here.... No money, that sucks !   
Rommie: So you just gave him a ship ?   
Sierra: This is the first attempt Jason has made to go back in time. Three years ago here tried and failed. On his way home he came to my rescue. The ship I was on then was under attack from Federation Fighters and he saved us. But not before almost killing himself. We took him with us to Naharey, we treated his wounds and for 6 months he lived with us.   
Rommie: And you gave him a ship because he saved you ?   
Sierra: I gave him a ship because I believed in his mission. I have also seen what the Federation is and what it does to people and if we can change that then it is worth a ship. Besides, my father and he became friends and you don't say no to friends when they ask your help.   
Harper: Why did you stay with him ?   
Sierra: He saved my live. It's the least I could do.  
Rommie: Even if it means never seeing your family again ?   
Jason: The price of freedom is always high, but only you can tell if it's worth it.   
Sierra: And I think that it is.   
Dylan: So how many people are aboard the Avalon ?   
Jason: 24 people.   
Rommie: All Naharey ?   
Jason: No, only Sierra is Naharey. The rest are friends from the colony.   
Dylan: The colony ?   
Jason: One of the last free places in the universe where the Federation has no power. I was born there.   
Dylan: You must miss them a lot.   
Jason: Well, like I said, the price of freedom.  
  
_The days the followed went fast as everybody was busy upgrading the Andromeda and before any of then knew it 17 days had past. All the upgrades and repairs had been made. The Andromeda was once again ready and willing for battle...  
_  
Andromeda: Incoming transmission from the Avalon   
Dylan: On screen...   
Jason: Ready for a test flight ?   
Dylan: Sure   
Jason: Excellent. Access the conduit map we gave you and lay in a course to the Mahari Nebula.   
Dylan: Course laid in.   
Jason: Last one there buys the beer.   
Dylan: And here I thought you didn't believe in money.   
Jason: That was Sierra, not me. Good luck. We will be right behind you.  
  
_A transwarp conduit was opening...  
_  
Andromeda: Entering transwarp in five-four-ready-steady-engage !   
_The Andromeda and The Avalon were now in Transwarp..._   
Beka: That's it ?   
Trance: You expected more ?   
Beka: I did.   
Tyr: Like what ?   
Beka: I don't know... Just more !   
Dylan: I just glad we entered it in one piece.   
Rommie: Now to get out.   
Andromeda: All hands, prepare to exit transwarp. In five-four-three-two- one...  
  
_And with a flash they were out..._  
  
Dylan: Beka, were are we ?   
Beka: Right where we were suppose to be.   
Andromeda: Incoming transmission.   
Jason: Dylan, welcome to the Mahari Nebula. You're the first people of your time to see it.   
Rommie: It's beautiful.   
Tyr: And dangerous. Dylan, it's highly unstable. I suggest we don't come any closer.   
Jason: He's right Dylan. Stay at least 2 million km away from it.   
Dylan: Will do...  
  
_Both ships stayed at the nebula for another hour and then made a new jump towards an asteroid field...  
_  
Andromeda: We have arrived. We are being hailed. Jason: Ready to test those new weapons ?   
Dylan: Tyr's trigger finger is already itching.   
Jason: In that case. Lets get started...  
  
**PREVIEW CHAPTER 5:**  
  
_The Andromeda starts testing the weapons and afterwards it is time to say goodbye to there new friends, but will it be goodbye forever ???_


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Andromeda or anything connected to Andromeda. It all belongs to Tribune and / or the Sci-Fi Channel. And of course Gene Roddenberry_.   
**Attention: **_Some phrases and names are taken from other shows because I lack the normal intellect to think of names my self. I know, I suck, but it's easier this way ! Further more the original story line will be a little altered the is seen on the series. Please review !  
_  
_Chapter Five: Remember Us...  
_  
_After testing the new Transwarp drive, the Andromeda was ready to start testing the other new systems. Jason and his crew were on the Avalon and Dylan and his crew were of course on the Andromeda. Jason was on screen.  
_  
Jason: Ready to start blowing stuff up ?   
Dylan: Rommie and Tyr can't wait.   
Jason: I'll bet they can't. Load one of the new torpedo's and set the power output on 25%.   
Rommie: Done. Ready to fire   
Dylan: Which one ?   
Jason: Second one on your left.   
Harper: Ha, it looks like a bunny.   
Tyr: One very dead bunny in a few moments.   
Dylan: Just fire the torpedo.  
  
_Andromeda fired the torpedo and on impact it complete destroyed the asteroid..._  
  
Jason: Impressed yet ?   
Dylan: I'm getting there.   
Jason: Well, then we have some more work to do. Do you see that big one on 129.5 by 231.67 ?   
Rommie: Got it. It's...very big.   
Trance: Ten times the size of the Andromeda to be precise.   
Dylan: Aren't we overdoing it a little ?   
Jason: You're the one who wanted to be impressed.   
Beka: Should I back off a little before we shoot ?   
Jason: No, no need. Your new shields will protect you.   
Tyr: Correct me if I'm wrong, but we haven't tested the shields yet have we ?  
Jason: No time like present. They will work, trust me.   
Dylan: We do.   
Jason: Okay, then lets get to it. Load 3 torpedo's this time. Set the power output on 100%   
Rommie: Locked and loaded.   
Dylan: Then by all means fire.  
  
_The three torpedo's were fired and a few moments later the impacted the asteroid...  
_  
Harper: Is it just me or is nothing happening ?   
Jason: Give it a moment, Mr. Harper.  
  
_And just like Jason said, a moment later the asteroid was completely destroyed._  
  
Beka: I'm officially impressed.   
Tyr: That makes two of us.   
Harper: Make that three.   
Rommie: You know I could have always done that, even without the new weapons.   
Jason: No offence, but it would have taken 10 times as much of your old missiles to do the same kind of damage the two new torpedo's did.   
Rommie: Still...I could have done it.   
Jason: I'm sure you could.   
Tyr: Now we also now the shields work.   
Harper: Yeah, because look at us... were still here.  
Jason: Shall we continue ?   
Dylan: Sure, lead the way.   
  
_For the next hour the Andromeda tested the new weapons and the upgraded ones... Afterwards._  
  
Jason: Ready to give the shields a run or there money ?  
Dylan: We have already tested them.   
Jason: If you call a dissipating shockwave of a destroyed asteroid a test ?   
Dylan: Then how do you want to test them ?   
Jason: Well, basically we shoot at you and if the shields work you won't be destroyed.   
Dylan: What !?!   
Beka: And what if they don't work ?   
Jason: Oops ???   
Tyr: Let me just say that I am against this plan !   
Harper: Me too !   
Trance: I think we should try it.   
Dylan: I don't know, sounds a little to dangerous.   
Rommie: Can we fire back if he shoots at us ?   
Jason: Please don't.  
Dylan: No one is shooting at each other . There must be another way ?   
Jason: There is, but since there is no space port near by we will have to do it the old fashioned way.   
Beka: There's a space port on Caldeline 5   
Jason: But not with the technology we would need to test the shields.   
Beka: How do you know ?   
Jason: Because it hasn't been invented yet.   
Sierra: Don't worry, we will start with a low power output.   
Dylan: Okay, but just be careful.   
Jason: Don't worry, I didn't travel over 30 years to kill my own father and his crew.   
Dylan: Just don't say oops !  
Jason: Will do...   
Tyr: I have never seen someone letting some one else shoot at them voluntarily.   
Trance: It will be fine.   
Beka: Good enough for me.   
Jason: Rommie, raise shields. Full power.   
Rommie: Shields risen.   
Jason: Firing...  
  
_The Avalon shot one torpedo at the Andromeda and just as Jason said it was stopped by the new shields..._  
  
Beka: Harper, you can open your eyes now !   
Harper: Is it over ?   
Tyr: Coward...  
Harper: Hey, I don't like people shooting at me.   
Dylan: Neither do I, but all in the name of progress.   
Rommie: Captain, the shields are at 99% and stable.   
Jason: Told you...   
Dylan: Are we done ?  
Jason: Not yet. We will try a 50% torpedo now. If you don't mind of course ?   
Harper: I mind, does that count ?   
Dylan: Lets you get this over with.  
  
_For the next 25 minutes the Avalon and the Andromeda were testing the new shields and it took them the rest of the day to test all the other new and upgraded systems but on the end of the day..._  
  
Jason: I think we are all done.   
Harper: Thank God !   
Dylan: Now what do we do ?   
Jason: That we should discuss face to face.  
  
_Jason came aboard the Andromeda and walked towards the command deck..._  
  
Dylan: What took you so long ?   
Jason: I had to use the little boys room first   
Dylan: How interesting !?!   
Harper: Number one or number two ?   
Beka: Aww sick Harper !   
Harper: What ?!? They started it !   
Jason: Just for the record...number one   
Tyr: How sad it is that father and son have nothing better to discuss with each other then their toilet habits.   
Jason: Well, however fun that might be, I didn't come aboard to talk about that.   
Rommie: Then what did you come aboard for ?   
Jason: To say goodbye.   
Dylan: Goodbye ? Why ?   
Jason: We have given you everything you will need to survive and to continue your mission.   
Dylan: That doesn't mean you have to go ?   
Jason: I wish I could stay. I wish I could get to know you all better, but I can't take the risk.   
Dylan: What risk ?   
Jason: There are some things that will happen that will hurt you all, but things that must happen in order to save the future. And if I am there I am afraid I would try to stop it to spare you all from that pain. It's just too dangerous.   
Rommie: But where would you go ? You said you couldn't return to the future.   
Jason: We can't, but we also can't stay here. Besides, just because we are leaving doesn't mean we haven't got anything to do. My mission is still running.   
Dylan: I thought your mission was to inform us.   
Jason: That was one part of it, the other part we will do now, alone. But worry, we'll drop in from time to time. To see how you are doing.   
Dylan: Well you are always welcome.   
Jason: Thanks, that's good to hear.  
  
_Jason reached inside his pocket and took out a small machine..._  
  
Jason: Here, take it. Consider it a going away present.   
Dylan: What is it ?   
Jason: It a way to contact me, but only use this when you have no choice. We can't come every time you hit a little bump in the road.   
Dylan: How does it work ?   
Jason: It sends out an subspace single that only my ship can detect. When you active it, we will know where you are. But remember what I said, only when you have no choice.   
Dylan: Sure. Jason: And keep it hidden. We don't want it to fall in the wrong hands of course.   
Dylan: Don't worry, I'll keep it save.  
Jason: Good...  
  
_Everybody was silent just for a moment until..._  
  
Jason: I guess this is it.   
Dylan: I guess so.  
  
_Jason extended is hand and said...  
_ Jason: It was nice finally getting to know you...Dad.   
Dylan: Just a handshake ?   
_Jason looked at his father and instead of giving him a hand he decided to give him a hug..._   
Dylan: It was nice meeting you to, Jason. Take care of yourself. And don't be a stranger   
Jason: I won't.  
  
_Jason went down the line after that starting with Trance who gave him a hug as well and thanked him for warning them. Then it was Beka's turn who also have him a hug, but not as big of a hug a Trance. Harper was up next who did the same which freaked Jason a little out..._  
  
Jason: Mr. Harper ...? Mr Harper...?   
Harper: Yes ?   
Jason: Please let go...I'm feeling a little awkward here.   
Harper: Ohh sorry, got a little carried away.   
Jason: That's alright, just don't do that to often.  
  
_Tyr and Jason just looked at each other an nodded there heads towards each other. Last but not least was Rommie, the one Jason had been working with the most.  
_  
Jason: So ? Are you going to miss me ?   
Rommie: No...not really.   
Jason: No ?!?  
Rommie: Nehh.   
Jason: Auch, that's cold. Even Tyr will miss me a little.   
Tyr: No I won't !!!   
Jason: See ! He's missing me already.   
Rommie: Okay, maybe a little then.   
Jason: Well it's better then nothing a guess.  
  
_Rommie gave him a big hug and said to him...  
_  
Rommie: I lied, I will miss you. Take care of yourself.   
Jason: And you take care of my dad, he'd be lost without.   
Rommie: I know.   
Dylan: Thanks for making me sound like a five year old.  
  
_Jason walked out of command and looked back once at his father and his new friends. He couldn't deny that it hurt leaving them but he knew that he would see them again one day. And in his mind, he hoped it would be sooner than later. As Jason returned to his ship he ordered to open a transwarp conduit and a few moments later The Avalon disappeared. After looking at the Avalon leaving and then at the screen for a while Dylan said..._  
  
Dylan: Let's go. Beka, lay in a course for Kilnary 7. I hear they are heaving some trouble with some pirates   
Beka: Course laid in.   
Dylan: The by al means...  
  
_The Andromeda left the system as well, heading for a new adventure, but Dylan also knew, just like his son Jason, that they would meet each other again soon...  
_  
**PREVIEW CHAPTER SIX:**  
  
_An accident aboard the Andromeda will force Dylan to send a message to his son. But if Jason does not respond in time, Dylan will lose one of his closest friend..._


End file.
